In the Evening of the Mercury Lamp
by Shi-Kan
Summary: I'm going to pretend I hadn't heard you though, okay? Arthur x Kiku


A/N: Based off the English translation for Suigintou no Yoru by Noriaki Sugiyama.

Wow, it's been a while. HEY THERE.

This is my first songfic, reviews would be very appreciated. :D

I don't own Hetalia~

* * *

_On that night that I was out in the bare street_

_It was Spring, the flower petals made me sneeze a bit_

_I was with a crowd, everyone was so happy, everyone joking around like idiots _

_We were probably drunk, I still can't remember_

_I saw a figure standing out by itself, away from this crowd_

_That person looked admirable_

_Was it you?_

_Or was it just my drunken imagination?_

**The light of the mercury lamp that emerges in the night streets**

**Even if I don't have tears, it still somehow runs down**

_Reaching for your hand, I hear your voice call from behind me_

_Weren't you just in front of me? This game is no fun_

_Reaching out, it doesn't work at all _

_I've learned this the hard way, haven' t I?_

_I remember the days when I didn't know you_

_You know, I was kind of lonely then too_

_Sailing the Seven Seas, trying to raise a child that I should have never bothered with_

_Those things only made me happy for limited amounts of time_

_I wanted something that lasted forever_

**My black shadow that hides in the night streets**

**Even if I don't have any sympathy, somehow my walking pace is fast**

_This type of thing doesn't make that much sense to someone like me._

_Sometimes I think you'll be in the other room, trying to learn English like always_

_"Insulting America together will be great!"_

_It's okay if you have an accent, it makes me laugh_

_Of course it's funny_

_I'll close my eyes and you'll be there when I open them, right?_

_I came to you beaten up, crying_

_You let me in_

_"I'm sorry I'm such a wuss" I choked as you fixed bandages on my bloody fingers_

_"It's fine."_

_...?_

_"You'd do the same thing for me, wouldn't you?"_

_A bitter smile spread across my face by accident_

_Yeah, I would, wouldn't I?_

_Having a friend is sort of nice._

**On my back there's one more scent of tears**

**That follows me, that follows me**

**That follows me, that follows me**

_The first time you came to me with a problem_

_I was so happy_

_Not because you were sad, but because it had been me you trusted enough_

_Why are you crying?_

_No, that's not right. I think you're right._

_Don't listen to them!_

_I don't like that idea very much._

_No..._

_Stop, take it back_

_"Let's pretend I hadn't said that," I scoffed like always._

_You could only smile_

_That smile that was meant for someone special_

_That shouldn't have been meant for me_

_Haha... I still remember the flutter of my heart_

_The flutter that should have never existed_

**On my back is the single hesitation of my heart**

**That flees, that I go after**

**That flees, that goes right past me**

_Are you sure about this?_

_Make up your mind._

_It doesn't matter what your boss says_

_Won't we both be at an advantage?_

_"It's for my sake not yours!" I yelled, feeling sort of embarrassed_

_"If that's the case...--"_

_"I didn't mean it like that" I quickly sputtered_

_Of course I like being your friend_

_That type of thing is--_

_Ah. I see._

_This is hard for me too, you realize?_

_We're all kind of selfish, so please stop crying_

_Please stop crying_

_My ears still sort of ring when I remember the first time you called me by name_

_"Arthur"_

_Huh?_

_"Why is your name so strange?"_

_"Kiku is not a normal name either"_

_"I suppose we're both sort of strange then"_

_"Yeah, I guess"_

_Mumbling, I try your type of food _

_It's good_

_Suddenly I feel depressed_

_"I'm sorry about your food," you carefully say_

_I accidentally laughed_

_You are pretty strange, you know that?_

**One, two, the shadows combine**

**and stabs me through the heart**

_I see you being cheerful with neighborhood children as I walk up the street to my home_

_"I didn't mean to see you here," I said coldly_

_I hadn't thought before I spoke, but it's just as well._

_You shooed the children away_

_"Perhaps you should have taken the other root."_

_That look you gave me was kind of hurtful, can't you just say "Go away"?_

_"This way is quicker."_

_I tried to leave and walked passed you, our shoulders brushing against each other's_

_"Hey,"_

_What is it? I'm listening._

_"Thanks for everything."_

_I have this embarrassing feeling that you heard my whispered words _

_"Yeah," I finally managed_

_I'm going to pretend I hadn't heard you though, okay?_

_Your footsteps were slow as you turned around, you were in no hurry to leave me_

_You wanted to talk for a bit, right?_

_But_

_I ran_

**The two shadows that merge together**

**In the evening of the mercury lamp**

_Seeing you now, I don't even make eye contact_

_Maybe one day, right?_

_"Good afternoon."_

_You had a stack of books in your hand, I would have liked to help, you know?_

_Those types of things..._

_Later, I saw you late in the evening_

_On that same bare road I had first seen you in_

_Both times were coincidences, I'm sure now that I think about it_

_'Destiny doesn't seem to ever favor the English', I thought to myself, lying as usual_

_Our shadows touch as we pass each other on opposite sides of the road, going our separate ways_

_In the evening of the mercury lamp._


End file.
